The present invention relates to new cationic polydiorganosiloxanes useful in treating proteinaceous substrates. The cationic polydiorganosiloxanes of the present invention are substantive to proteinaceous substrates. By substantive, it is meant herein, having an affinity for a substrate, and being persistently adherent to that substrate through, e.g., subsequent washing cycles.
Cationic silicones derived from aminoalkyl substituted silicones are not unknown. Canadian Pat. No. 706,907, issued Mar. 30, 1965, discloses organosilicon compounds and polymers containing .tbd.Si(CH.sub.2).sub.a N.sup..sym. H.sub.2 RX.sup..crclbar. units, wherein X is a halogen atom, R is an alkyl, arylalkyl, or substituted arylalkyl radical, and a has a value of from 3 to 4. Said compounds and polymers are described in the above Canadian Patent as useful antifoams and fiberglass sizing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,465, issued Oct. 11, 1966, discloses a method of manufacturing polysiloxanes having, as substituents, a broad variety of polar water-solubilizing radicals, which radicals form salts. Among said radicals are disclosed quaternary ammonium salts formed by reacting a polysiloxane containing monoaminoalkyl substituents with benzyl chloride. Quaternary ammonium salts, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,465, are salts in which each of the four valences of the positively charged nitrogen atom is satisfied with a monovalent hydrocarbon radical. Said salts are described as useful in stabilizing polyurethane foam.
European Applications for U.S. Pat. Nos. 17,121, filed Mar. 29, 1979, and 17,122, filed Mar. 29, 1979, disclose cationic polydiorganosiloxanes wherein quaternary ammonium groups are formed by the addition of benzyl chloride to a monoaminoalkyl substituent. Said monoaminoalkyl substituent contains an amide linkage, or an ether linkage. The cationic polydiorganosiloxanes of these European Applications are disclosed as useful hair cosmetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,018, issued Apr. 30, 1974, discloses a wide variety of silanes which form effective primer compositions when mixed with, or used in conjunction with, organic tackifiers. One of the silanes disclosed is ##STR1## Unfortunately, this silane is not hydrolytically stable, and releases toxic methanol upon its exposure to water, or even upon exposure to ambient atmospheric humidity. This silane cannot be contemplated as a treatment agent for proteinaceous substrates, nor is such a use contemplated in the disclosure of said U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,018.
None of the preceding patent applications or patents address themselves to substantive fluids comprising cationic substituents which are the benzyl chloride salts of diaminoalkl-substituted polydiorganosiloxanes. The term diaminoalkyl, as referred to herein, means a radical substituent, bonded to a silicon atom, having the formula --C.sub.m H.sub.2m NHC.sub.n H.sub.2n NH.sub.2, wherein m has a value of from 2 to 5 inclusive, and n has a value of from 1 to 5 inclusive.
Specific hair care formulations in which the cationic polydiorganosiloxane of the present invention can be incorporated, as well as a variety of other substantive fluids, are disclosed and claimed in Copending Application Ser. No. 380,178, filed May 20, 1982, and assigned to the assignee of the present application.